Rose's Messed Up Day
by beefiedog2
Summary: Enjoy this story based on my life in 4th grade. This is NOT my life story. That one I'll connect to Toontown. XD enjoy this one while it's in front. :(


**Rose's Messed Up Day**

**By: Beefiedog2**

**Hey guys! This is a story reflecting my life story back when I used to be in Bayview, Freeport, NY. I'm in Atkinson now. (PRAISE THE LORD!) I'm in 6th grade and I read at a 7th grade level. I'm not very good at Math, but I'm strong in PIE! That's my favorite subject… OK so! When I was in Bayview, the dual language kids would ALWAYS call me Crazy Maya, just because I like to stand out of the crowd, and I'm loud and not afraid to speak out. I've had a HUGE grudge with dual language after that, so don't talk to me if you're in dual language… unless you're going to follow me. Don't leave any comments about how I'm a bitch and I'm annoying. (BITCH = female dog) LOL. I learned that yesterday… OH OH OH! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL! {One Direction ROCKS my face off!}**

Rose's Messed Up Day

"Rose, I'd like to speak with you outside in the hallway," Ms. Legend said. Rose made an odd face, as if to say _'what the heck'_, then glanced at Marissa. She had a crooked, evil, smirk on her face. She held up four broken pencils, then held up two pencils that were perfectly fine. Marissa acted as if she was breaking them, then pointed at Rose. Rose death glared, then left with Ms. Legend.

"Ms. Simeon, I don't understand why there were so many complaints from Marissa saying that you vandalized her property," Ms. Legend said. _'Here we go with THIS again!'_ Rose thought, slightly rolling her eyes. "Ms. Simeon, I don't think you are behaving like a 4th grader. When I was in 4th grade, we had to respect or students, whether we liked them, or not. And we DEFINITELY had to respect our teachers," Ms. Legend said.

Ms. Legend had those deep icy blue eyes that made the boys want to stop and stare. Mr. Cracker did, and he was married! Ms. Legend tries really hard to get Mr. Workman, the assistant principal, to "stop and stare" at her. She would always ask him a random question and stare into his hazel-orange eyes. He would answer the question, then continue walking.

ANYWAY, let's not get off topic!

"I never vandalized her property! I've never vandalized anything in my whole life… What does vandalize mean?" Rose said. Ms. Legend frowned. "You're using the word and you don't even know what it means?" she asked. Rose frowned, shyly dragged her foot across the floor, then shrugged. Ms. Legend let out another sigh, this one sounding more annoyed than the first. "_Vandalize_ is when you destroy other peoples property and aim to make that person confused as to who would do that. Marissa obviously thinks that you're the person destroying her things," Ms. Legend said. Rose nodded, none of the information really registering into her brain.

Jonathan walked up the stairs. "Hey, Weird Rose," he said. _'Really?! Weird Rose?! I've spent half of my classes with him and ALL OF A SUDDEN this hot boy starts calling me Weird Rose. He's such a Curry Head!'_ Rose thought. Jonathan stopped walking. "Hey, Weird Rose. Aren't you gonna answer like how you did to Karan in Summer Camp?" Jonathan said. Rose stood quiet.

She was afraid to use that sort of language in front of a teacher. Do you have any idea of what that would do to her if her MOTHER finds out? **(A/N: No, seriously. Does anybody know?)**

Jonathan smirked. "I knew it. You're afraid because there's a teacher in front of you," he said. I death glared. Jonathan smiled even more. "Your silly 'death glares' are NOT going to work on me THIS semester, Rose. You can Evil Eye me all you want. Cuz these babies," he pointed to his black, purple, and red Converses, "are going NOWHERE." Rose blushed. _'Ms. Legend is doing NOTHING whatsoever!'_ Rose thought. Jonathan got up close to her. "You're nothing but a wimp," he said. Rose stood up this time. "And you're nothing but a scrawny little poser!" she yelled. **(A/N: Hehe… don't be mad at me! I stole it from Kickin' It. I was watching it, and I guess I just wrote it down by accident… it fits in with the story… I'll keep it! XD)** Ms. Legend FINALLY decided to do something. "Mr. Silverman, you may return to your class," Ms. Legend said. She turned back to Rose. "As for you, you go back inside that there classroom, Young Lady," Ms. Legend said. She hustled inside 202, as if a Fire Drill was happening. Jonathan smirked at me. Rose death glared. An old woman from downstairs named Smithiana yelled, "Quit your lollygagging, kids!"

**Rose's POV**

Was it just me, or was Jonathan's smirk partially a Love Stare? Maybe I just didn't have enough breakfast cereal. Huh! Soooo much for Frosted Flakes!

**Jonathan's POV**

Rose is a beautiful little girl. Why am I such a heartless little jerk?! Maybe I _am_ the scrawny little poser Rose says I am. Or maybe I'm a heartless, jerky, scrawny little poser, just _I_ said I was.

**Ms. Legend's POV**

Marissa is a heartless weirdo, like all the others I had in my class previously. I can't believe she was… maybe lying, maybe telling the truth. I'm so confused. Who's telling the truth? Marissa or Rose?... *GASP* If I had a monkey, I'd name him Bill! XD

**(A/N: Hehe. A little Zack and Cody thrown at you! :P Sorry if it made you feel a little uncomfortable about following me because I stole something from two BEAST shows. Kickin' It and Zack and Cody. OMG! I am going to marry Leo Howard!)**


End file.
